


stasis cuffs

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bondage, Electricity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Blurr's alive. Shockwave's a prisoner on Cybertron. Autobot High Command is happy to gift a favored agent a Decepticon prisoner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More dubcon than noncon, but I figured it'd be better to be safe with the warnings. Shockwave isn't in a position to offer consent, and Blurr is abusing his power. It's not a dark piece, however, but yeah. Always better to be safe with warnings.

Shockwave kneels, hands in stasis cuffs behind his back, his pedes in stasis cuffs, and a chain linking those two sets of restraints to the collar on his neck. He's trembling, little flashes of light showing how high his charge is, and his optic has been covered with a blindfold.

Blurr lets go of one antler, engine purring.

Shockwave's vocalizer registers a protest as his head turns, his sensitive antlers flicking this way and that.

"No no that's enough of that Shockwave I'd like to ride your spike now."

Shockwave opens his spike panel immediately, vocalizer resetting with a soft burst of static.

"Am I allowed to overload, or are you going to prolong this?" He asks, tone and field reflecting amusement and lust. He may be a prisoner, the Decepticons may be defeated and broken with his lord languishing in a cramped cell, but he will appreciate what he has - that his jailer is the Autobot he is most interested in, most attracted by, and that Blurr is now completely unafraid of him.

Without seeing Blurr's optics he knows they're thoughtful and cruel, and he feels the light touch of Blurr's fingers against his neck before they vanish and drop down to his spike, twisting it cruelly.

"Ah!" Shockwave can't keep the sound in, and Blurr digs his fingers into sensitive seams. "Blurr - "

"I said I'd like to ride your spike now not talk to you now turn off your vocalizer and I might let you overload am I clear?"

Shockwave nods, vocalizer shutting off. He has no illusions about how Blurr is attempting to train him, teach him to respond to his words and his hands as if he has a master - but for now this remains play, nonthreatening to the integrity of his mind and spark.

Blurr lets go of his spike, and instead adjusts his thighs with gentle touches, guiding Shockwave in small motions into a better posture for their play, careful not to move him enough to trigger the cuffs. Once he's in position, Blurr moves up to stand on his thighs - Shockwave can hear the soft click of his valve panel opening, and then he quivers as Blurr slowly lowers himself down to rub the lips of his valve on Shockwave's spike.

His charge is already up, and this - is difficult, restraining himself as Blurr places his hands on Shockwave's chest, carefully pushing himself down. Shockwave hasn't yet been allowed to watch Blurr do this, but he can certainly imagine the spread of Blurr's legs, and he can _feel_ how tight and hot Blurr's valve is, how it ripples around the blunt tip of his spike.

Before - Blurr hadn't been able to fit more than this into his valve. Shockwave's spike had simply been too large. Now - Blurr's engine revs as his valve expands, and he must have modded himself, because now he slides down, taking the entire tip of his spike in, and more - he sinks down inch by inch, valve continuing to ripple and even vibrate slightly around him, and Shockwave jerks his head up, engine roaring as he loses control, shocks from the stasis cuffs working through his frame and nulling the rise of his charge, stopping the overload before it can truly stop.

Blurr laughs at him, and Shockwave can barely focus to feel the gentle pressure of Blurr's forehead against his chest.

"You feel amazing Shockwave you have a nice spike it's probably the nicest thing about you and now it's mine you're entirely in me and I'm going to overload on you won't you enjoy that?"

Shockwave shakes, struggling to hold still so he won't be shocked, because he needs to overload, to dispel the charge that makes it hard for him to focus on Blurr, because he wants to be fully aware when Blurr overloads - 

Blurr braces his pedes on Shockwave's thighs, laughs once in some kind of joy, and begins to move, pushing himself up and down in fast motions, working like the machine he is - 

Shockwave arches, shocking himself repeatedly as his charge surges, helpless to stop himself - 

Blurr pushes himself completely down on his spike again as he overloads, wailing in pleasure, and Shockwave can only twitch, antlers flicking helplessly.

Blurr's purring as he pulls himself off, patting Shockwave's chest as he moves to carefully sit on a thigh, and Shockwave can hardly track his motions, still desperate.

"I think I'm going to keep you like this Shockwave your spike is very nice and it's much better when you're not trying to undermine my confidence in myself so if you don't mind I'm going to go clean up and I hope you can figure out how to overload before I get back because I might melt your circuits otherwise."

Shockwave risks it, turning his head towards Blurr, vocalizer turning on.

"I am _not_ going to beg," he says, aware of how broken his voice is.

"That's good I don't want you to that wouldn't be like you at all," Blurr says with a laugh. "Would you like me to lick your spike before I go?"

Shockwave growls at him, but he's relieved when Blurr reaches out to stroke the tip of his spike, the gentle pleasure easier to enjoy than the relentless assault on his sensors - and like this he can overload, moaning as he spills on Blurr's hands.

"Very good thank you Shockwave," Blurr says, engine purring as hard as it can. "I'm going to punish you later for turning your vocalizer on without permission I hope you're ready for that."

"I look forward to it," Shockwave says, and Blurr touches his chest again before he leaves Shockwave where he is, covered in transfluid and on display - and Shockwave can't find it in himself to care.


End file.
